


Imitation

by astrangerenters



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only had Ashe gone so long without laughter, but it had been just as long without a confidante. No, a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitation

**Author's Note:**

> For the FF Kiss Battle on Dreamwidth. Prompt for Ashe/Penelo friendship.

"I thought Balthier was going to punch him!" Penelo squealed in laughter, nearly falling over.

Ashe felt a flush come over her. "What? Balthier? Why?"

"Because of the way he did it!" Penelo, emboldened by the wine one of the refugees had given them, snatched Ashe's hand with a flourish and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to it. "So pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess," the girl giggled in imitation of the Rozarrian's accent.

Ashe giggled too, wiping her hand against her skirt. It had been a perfect recreation of her first meeting with Al-Cid Margrace that day, though the gloss on Penelo's lips had left behind a small rosy patch on her skin.

"It is the proper way of greeting royalty, a kiss such as that," Ashe admitted. "Though I do think he lingered a bit too long..."

"Which was why Balthier was going to punch him!" Penelo assured her. "Unless Basch beat him to it."

They leaned back against the cushions in their guest quarters within the Gran Kiltias' estate, enjoying the warmth of the fire since they had many hours' walk through treacherous ice and snow awaiting them come morning. The wine made the laughter come easier, and after so many years with little reason to feel so light, she decided to enjoy it.

Not only had Ashe gone so long without laughter, but it had been just as long without a confidante. No, a friend. She looked over, saw Penelo's cheerful expression - she hid nothing, showed all. Always looked for the positive. Ashe envied her for it.

She and Penelo finished the bottle, curling up at one another's side. "If there are dire days to come, Penelo, and I dare say there will be," Ashe said, "I shall be in need of your Al-Cid impersonation again."

"Ah, Your Majesty," the girl said in imitation once more, "it would be my pleasure."

Their laughter carried on until sleep claimed them.


End file.
